Entre la diosa y la mujer
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Como una moneda tiene dos caras, Stacia es una diosa y una mujer. Él no tiene problemas en venerar con todo su ser a la divinidad… pero es la mujer detrás de la diosa la que se convirtió en su tormento. ¿Cómo podía sentir veneración por Stacia, y al mismo tiempo experimentar rechazo, y en cierta medida odio? Stacia/Kirito


**«Entre la diosa y la mujer»**

* * *

 _~Cuerpo de diosa, templo inmaculado,_

 _tendido en el suelo de mi cama,_

 _mis labios pecadores te profanan,_

 _te desnudan con un beso mancillado._

 _Ay de mi piel que no te merece,_

 _cobertura de fango, carne sencilla,_

 _pero tu amor me convierte en poesía,_

 _y lo que soy se va, desaparece~_

 _(Angel Melomano)_

* * *

Él la ve y suspira.

Camina a su lado y el delicioso perfume de su cabello llena sus pulmones de su esencia divina. Y vuelve a suspirar.

Cuando ella le habla; firme, directa, y le dictamina alguna orden precisa, el aliento escapa de sus labios y otra vez… se ve obligado a mantener el aire de cualquier forma en su interior.

Al sostener sus ojos imponentes, cual dos gemas de fuego, y la intensidad de su mirada lo obliga a atragantarse o a tartamudear, pues esas pupilas poseen la verdad absoluta y le taladran el alma; respira a contramarcha y los suspiros se desgarran en su garganta seca.

Todo lo que está relacionado a esa niña- _diosa_ trae aparejado una magnitud de sentimientos propios e impropios que alteran sus emociones, y licuan sus entrañas de una curiosa y fea sensación. Algo similar a la culpa.

 _Pecado._

La palabra no deja de dar vueltas en su subconsciente cuando se acuesta en las noches, cuando desayuna junto a sus compañeros de orden, mientras escucha los sermones de su tutor que recrimina su impetuosidad, y finalmente cuando la diosa se interesa en su entrenamiento.

Y se siente el penitente más indigno de todos por albergar emociones confusas hacia un ser puro que vino a la tierra para cuidar a todos, y amarlos con bondad, pese a sus múltiples falencias.

Han pasado muchos días desde su servicio, desde que la vio por primera vez en la arena de combate cuando él no era más que un aprendiz, y la divinidad una niña que todo el mundo cuidaba. Y en ese momento cuando ella ni siquiera había reparado en él (porque él no era nada) se hizo la silenciosa promesa de trabajar duro en los entrenamientos, y ser alguien de renombre que la diosa escogiera para ser su guardián.

Recuerda esos momentos y no puede evitar sonreír, porque ese encuentro se convirtió en su memoria más preciada, en su tesoro que solo él conoce y guarda en su corazón celosamente.

Y aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, _días, meses,_ _años_ , hasta que él se convirtió en ese joven impetuoso que todo el mundo reconoce por su temeridad y arrojo, un líder indiscutido entre todos los _Integrity Knights_ , que no tiene miedo a desafiar la muerte si eso es lo que su ama le pide; está secretamente complacido de haber logrado lo que prometió aquel lejano día en esa arena de combate.

 _Diosa Stacia…_

La divinidad que reina el imperio humano con mano de hierro. La gobernadora justa que toda Centoria adora y venera por igual. La diosa que encanta al mundo humano con sus bendiciones. La niña caprichosa que solo él conoce, a la que vio crecer hasta convertirse en esa mujer deslumbrante que lo confunde, despertando una parte de si que desconoce.

Como una moneda tiene dos caras, _Stacia_ es una diosa y una mujer. Él no tiene problemas en venerar con todo su ser a la divinidad… pero es la mujer detrás de la diosa la que se convirtió en su tormento. ¿Cómo podía sentir veneración por Stacia, y al mismo tiempo experimentar rechazo, y en cierta medida odio?

Su ser ama indudablemente a la diosa, pero el odio acérrimo que esa misma mujer le inspira pone en jaque y desestabiliza su ordenado mundo. Ella lo confunde, lo engatusa.

Lo perturba.

Y por eso todas sus reminiscencias se centran en lo mismo; su veneración y tormento, su razón para esforzarse y su motivo para… _amarl—_

Vuelve a suspirar atormentado. Está mal. Sabe que está mal. Tener esa clase de pensamientos es indigno, ruin… denota la bajeza de los sentimientos humanos que no respetan un ente puro y divino.

Es una deshonra, una aberración.

Si alguien de la orden de los _Integrity Knights_ llegara a conocer lo que sus pensamientos dicen a gritos cuando Stacia se presenta ante él… ¿qué opinarían? ¿Qué diría Sir Klein, su amado tutor de sus tortuosas emociones? Sentiría asco de él, de sus acciones, sería alejado inmediatamente a patadas del servicio, y del lado de la diosa a quien había jurado proteger.

Se convertiría en paria, en la burla mordaz de sus compañeros, en la mancha inmunda que cubre la inocencia de ese ser divino que es su inspiración entera.

Ese es su secreto mejor guardado. Puede desafiar villanos y caballeros oscuros, derrotar hordas de demonios y conquistar reinos; pero no puede hacer frente a la mirada ambarina de Stacia. Ella lo doblega. Se impone, aún cuando su estatura es inferior a la suya, se siente débil y pequeño ante su presencia.

¿Pero que es lo que la hermosa diosa piensa de él?

Se lo ha preguntado muchas veces, atormentándose por la bajeza de sus pensamientos. No tiene derecho de cuestionar algo tan ruin como eso… pero los corazones y los sentimientos humanos son caprichosos y crecen, y se expanden en proporciones astronómicas, y la idea de soñar que ella pueda sentirse afectada por _él_ , se clava como esquirla en su subconsciente y se permite soñar con una realidad ajena a la que está viviendo. Otro mundo dónde pueda conocerla sin que lo humano y lo divino se interponga en su destino… otra realidad en el que solo sean un par de jovenes simples y que el acercarse a ella no fuera pecado.

¿Existiría un mañana así?

Sonríe y suspira tristemente ante lo imposible de su sueño.

«»«»«»«»«»«»

—¿Kirito-kun…?

La melodiosa voz femenina resuena en la estancia desierta, y surca los aires hasta desembocar en el joven que de espalda a ella está limpiando la acerada hoja negra de su espada. Éste se detiene al oírla, sus hombros se tensan algunos segundos antes de girarse y ofrecerle una pequeña reverencia a la divinidad, observando desde esa posición sus pequeños pies calzados, y sin permiso sus ojos suben por esas largas y estilizadas piernas que el tajo del etéreo vestido deja al descubierto, pasando por su cadera prominente, su cintura que está seguro es capaz de enmarcar con sus manos, su pecho voluptuoso, hasta desembocar en esos labios rojos fruto de tantos tormentos, en su nariz pequeña, y en esas pupilas de fuego audaces e intensas, que parpadean risueñas ante el evidente lapsus de quien es su guardaespaldas.

Stacia se encuentra a solas, sin la presencia de sus doncellas, o de Quinella-sama quien ultimamente no le quita la vista de encima. Lo cual es extraño, y fascinante porque la divinidad siempre esta rodeada de un séquito de personas que la cuidan a sol y sombra.

—¿Kirito-kun…? —reitera con una mueca divertida.

—Perdone usted, Stacia-sama… —vuelve a inclinarse apresuradamente, horrorizado ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos —¿Desea algo?

—Compañía.

—¿Perdón?

Ella ladea la cabeza con cierta confusión, su cabello del color de la miel acompaña su acción derramándose por el costado de su cuello —Necesito ir a la iglesia Axiom y entrevistarme con Qunella-sama hay ciertos asuntos que necesitamos esclarecer, y no quiero mandar por ella… prefiero encargarme yo misma de encontrarla… —ve la duda reflejada en el rostro de su caballero —Pero si estás ocupado puedo pedirle a otro de los _Integrity Knights_ que me acompañe… ya conoces a Bercouli-sama y sus constantes entredichos con Quinella-sama… pero puedo sugerirle que me acompañe hasta ella… aunque eso desataría una cruenta guerra entre ambos…

—Por supuesto que no, mi diosa. Es mi obligación escoltarla a donde usted deseé ir… —se apresura a responder bajando la mirada, porque como siempre se siente impuro e indigno ante ella.

—Lo haces sonar como una exigencia de la que no puedes librarte…

—¡N-no, claro que no! No es eso lo que quise decir, usted sabe que no soy bueno con las palabras.

Ella sonríe y observa la hermosa espada negra _yozora no ken_ , que en esos momentos permanece apostada en el suelo, y es actualmente el orgullo más grande de su caballero.

—¿Te interrumpí?

Niega lentamente —Mi diosa conoce a mi tutor, y sabe lo exagerado que es ante los rituales de aseo… 'un caballero de la integridad es conocido por la limpieza y la pulcritud de su espada...' —lo imita con voz exagerada ocasionando una pequeña risita de su única espectadora.

—Sir Klein debe tener sus razones, pero sus métodos de enseñanza jamás han sido puestos en tela de juicio por sus pares… y tú eres un excelente ejemplo del excelente tutor que es. Como su pupilo debes honrar las palabras de tu maestro.

El inesperado cumplido llena de calor las mejillas del joven y ciñe la espada tras sus lomos como pretexto de ocultar su bochorno.

—Iré a solicitar nos preparen un transporte. Espérame en el pórtico.

Sin esperar el consentimiento del joven, la diosa sale de la habitación de entrenamiento, su paso etéreo mantiene anclada la atención de su caballero personal que no aparta los ojos de su silueta hasta que desaparece en los pasillos subsiguientes.

Kirito suspira sonoramente como cada vez que se encuentra con ella, y su personalidad divina le muestra cuan patético y ridículo es albergando esperanzas que no tienen razón de ser.

Entonces recuerda sus propias palabras aquel día, hace mucho tiempo cuando luego de entrenar duro y soportar las burlas de otros aspirantes a _Integrity Knights_ logró imponerse en esa especie de coliseo, y obtener el trofeo más grande al que un joven como él podía aspirar. Frente a la lujosa tribuna donde los grandes gobernantes del Imperio Humano se encontraban, y junto al resto de la bulliciosa plebe que orlaba el estadio, fue proclamado campeón del torneo y guardián de la diosa Stacia.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa en las pupilas ambarinas de la divinidad cuando se presentó ante él para realizar el acostumbrado juramento de lealtad que realizaba a sus caballeros; aún era una chiquilla pero los delicados rasgos de mujer ya se perfilaban en ese rostro serio y resuelto.

Recuerda haber hincado una rodilla en el suelo arenoso frente ella con el corazón galopante, y luego de oír el pequeño discurso que le dedicó, él hizo su propio juramento. Uno que solo Stacia pudo escuchar y que fue hecho con el poco aliento que sus pulmones aún albergaban.

— _...Mi vida te pertenece Stacia… así que úsala como quieras…_

Quizás no era lo más correcto que un caballero debía decir en una situación tal, y agradeció que nadie más que la diosa lo oyera. En respuesta ella le dedicó una sonrisa húmeda y respondió con un leve asentimiento, sus labios también se movieron pero Kirito nunca escuchó cuales fueron sus palabras.

«»«»«»«»«»«»

Cabalgan lado a lado por las llanuras que dividen Centoria del resto del reino, Stacia se ve como una amazona montada en esa yegua que es tan blanca como la luna, y la comanda con maestría, como todo lo que hace. Luce tan suelta, tan feliz con el viento danzando entre su largo cabello de miel, que Kirito no deja de observarla abrumado por su belleza.

Porque no es la deidad a quien está viendo ahora, es esa mujer de labios impertinentes y mirada petulante que se esconde tras la estampa de diosa, que lo confunde, lo engatusa.

Lo perturba.

Aún así, como todos los días desde aquel torneo, renueva su juramento ante ella y lo susurra al viento.

—...Mi vida te pertenece Stacia… así que úsala como quieras…

* * *

 _Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con mi anterior fic 'El Pecado de una diosa' Ni es una adaptación de esa historia, ni sigue la línea, ni su idea, ni está inspirada en ese fic, ni nada que se le parezca._

 _Es una historia completamente nueva que su autora ShineStardust me dio su gentil permiso de usarla y subirlo, porque este one shot (a modo de prólogo, o beta tester) fue un obsequio que yo le hice a ella, y me dejó subirlo aquí para que ustedes lo lean y opinen._

 _Feliz cumple atrasado Shine , y muchas gracias por compartir conmigo aquel fragmento que alguna vez me enseñaste, deseo que este pequeño escrito (que no es otra cosa más que un pequeño tributo a tu propia idea) pueda serte de inspiración algún día y te animes a publicar esa historia. Yo amaré leerla y fangirlear como loca._

 _Perdón por mis posibles manotazos de ahogado, pero creéme que hice lo posible por ambientarme lo más posible en esa historia._

 _(además que amo hacer sufrir a Kirito…)_

 _Gracias por permitirme conocerte y intercambiar palabras, ideas y charlas contigo._

 _No exagero cuando digo que te admiro y tus escritos me inspiran._

 _Sumi~_

 _(esta es mi extraña forma de mostrarle aprecio a la gente a la que respeto)_


End file.
